


Pancakes

by missbenzedrine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without plot because why the hell not, Honeymoon, M/M, One Shot, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbenzedrine/pseuds/missbenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are on their honeymoon. Frank makes pancakes and adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot and is inspired by a conversation I had with one of my friends (not in the fandom) about Frank making pancakes in his skeleton apron! Woo! (I'm posting this quickly, but I'll probably post the link to the inspiration picture later :))

“’Morning, Frankie,” Gerard said sleepily as he reached out his fingers, to the warm body pressed near him. He smiled as he felt his husband’s –holy shit _husband--_ soft hair sweep underneath his fingertips. It was day two of their honeymoon. Their first day waking up together as a married couple and Gerard honestly couldn’t have been happier.

Soft puffs of Frank’s breath blew over his face. He sniffed. Okay, maybe he could do without the morning breath. But then there was something wet running over his cheek and as far as he could remember, Frank wasn’t one for licking. His eyes shot open, only to be met with those of The-Damn-Dog. Gerard knew she had a name, but he was still too pissed about the fact that Frank absolutely had to bring her along to really care about learning it.

He jerked awake then, sitting up and looking around to see that, in fact, Frank wasn’t in bed with him at all. The frown on his face deepened as he rubbed his eyes. So much for a picturesque first morning.

Slowly, he stood up, the floorboards cool against his toes. He pulled on his boxers from where they were strewn across the floor of their bedroom along with all his other clothes from the night before. He crossed his arms against his chest as he walked out into the kitchen, the soft sound of Frank’s humming filtering to his ears. He entered the room and smiled at what he saw in front of him. It was just as good if not better than waking up next to Frank.

Frank was stood in front of the small stove top they’d been provided in their rented house, a bowl of pancake batter curled into one arm and a spatula in the other, facing away from Gerard. He had his own boxers on and Gerard noticed the string of an apron tied around the back of his bare torso, the ink of his tattoos dark in contrast to the fairness of his skin. His hair was ruffled perfectly in the back like he hadn’t taken anytime to mess with it, which he probably hadn’t. Around him was a mess of egg shells and flour, an open cook book.

Gerard walked up behind him in what he thought was a quiet manner, his arms wrapping around Frank’s tiny waist as he flipped a pancake. Frank didn’t even hesitate before he was melting back against Gerard’s chest. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” Frank said without looking back, the smile evident in his voice.

He received a soft hum in response as Gerard leaned down and started pressing soft kisses to the curve of his neck. He smiled and rested his chin on Frank’s shoulder, watching as he pulled the pancake off the griddle and poured the batter for another. “Pancakes? For me? You shouldn’t have.”

He could feel the shake of Frank’s chest against his own as he laughed. “I never said they were for you,” he told Gerard jokingly. “But I can share, I suppose.”

Gerard planted his hands on Frank’s hips and turned him around, a smirk on his lips. A small laugh bubbled out of his throat as he saw the flour caked to Frank’s cheek. He stuck his finger in the batter and smeared it on Frank’s nose.

“You’re like five, Gerard, I swear,” Frank told him, rolling his eyes, not quite able to hold back the smile that peeked through.

Gerard didn’t respond, just ran the palms of his hands over Frank’s black apron, tracing the bones of the skeleton printed on the front. “I think the purpose of this is to keep from getting anything on your clothes…of which you seem to be wearing very little. Not that I’m complaining.”

Frank shrugged, sticking his finger in the pancake batter and licking it off. “I thought it was a nice touch.”

“That’s gross,” Gerard commented, staring at Frank’s finger which he pulled out of his mouth with a tiny pop.

Frank smiled, the batter still on the tip of his nose. Gerard was tempted to lick it off. “ _You’re_ gross,” he retorted.

Gerard let out a small laugh before leaning in and kissing him softly. The kiss deepened as his hands wrapped around Frank’s back again, his fingers splaying on his skin. Frank made a tiny noise in the back of his throat before he was saying, “Mm—not on the stove, Gee.”

So Gerard moved them over, lifting Frank up onto the counter, moving a few miscellaneous items out of the way. Frank’s legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers twisting in Gerard’s hair, probably covering it in batter and flour. Gerard’s lips trailed down to his neck, kissing over the marks he’d left the night previous and leaving a new one.

“I don’t…want my pancakes to burn,” Frank said breathily, his neck arching into Gerard’s lips.

Gerard smirked, sniffing a little, a burning smell hitting his nose. “Too late,” he said, somewhat spitefully.

Frank froze under his hands and then he was being pushed away. “No, no, no, no!” he exclaimed, hopping off the counter only to see a shriveled up piece of black char sitting on the griddle. His face drooped and he looked back over at Gerard. “This is your fault.”

“It’s one pancake, Frankie, it’s not the end of the world,” Gerard told him, smiling encouragingly.

Frank’s frown just deepened and he glared back at him. Gerard would have to admit it was a bit intimidating. “Don’t do it again, Gee, or I’m throwing you out of the kitchen,” he said, pointing a finger menacingly.

Gerard gave him his best puppy dog eyes, but agreed, nodding slowly. Frank went back to cooking, prying the ashen remains of the last pancake from the griddle and pouring on new batter. Gerard stood off to the side for a moment, just watching before he positioned himself behind Frank’s back again, sliding his hands under his apron at the front.

“Gerard.”

“What?” He kept his voice innocent, mouthing at the back of his neck and down over the “Keep the Faith” tattoo at the top of his back.

“I warned you,” Frank said, his voice stern, but his body easily fitting into Gerard’s in contrast.

“I’m not doing anything wrong,” Gerard argued, tracing patterns on Frank’s bare stomach. “I just want to be close to you. Is that so bad?”

Frank sighed quietly, as though in surrender and relaxed even more into the embrace, flipping an almost perfectly golden pancake. He still had a lot of batter left though, and Gerard just wasn’t feeling very patient.

“Why don’t we just go out to eat, Frankie? We can get coffee and scones and shit and you can make your pancakes tomorrow. We’ll just put the batter in the—“

Frank whipped around before Gerard could even finish his sentence, pointing his spatula at him and glaring. Gerard had never been so scared. “Gerard Arthur Way, you are eating these motherfucking pancakes if it’s the last thing I do. So get your ass out of here and come back in ten minutes when they’re ready.” He turned back around, going back to work as if nothing had happened.

Gerard blinked at him for a second, before turning on his heel and heading out of the room. He reluctantly played with The-Damn-Dog for a few minutes until Frank was calling him back into the kitchen. The table was set up nicely with two place settings and mugs of coffee. He smiled at Frank, his eyes bright.

They sat down, Frank stripping off the apron, leaving himself in his boxers. The pancakes really were amazing, not burnt at all, and Gerard made sure to tell Frank that more times than probably necessary. Gerard was glad to see that Frank didn’t seem to be holding to any hostility either.

They finished eating and Gerard watched curiously, as Frank stood up and walked over to him. It didn’t quite surprise him when Frank pulled his chair out and straddled his hips, smiling down at Gerard and resting his elbows on his shoulders. “Okay, _now_ you can do whatever you want, baby.”

Gerard laughed and held Frank’s hips loosely, tilting his head up to kiss his lips. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I know,” Frank said, pulling back with a smirk. Gerard raised an eyebrow. Frank’s giggle made his breath hitch. He couldn’t believe he could have ever gotten this lucky. “I love you too, just a little bit.”

 


End file.
